Awake in spring time
by ohwowlovelycassie
Summary: An AU where spring awakening is set in 2011, one year after Wendla and Melchior in love. My 1st story ever hope in like it
1. Chapter 1

I slowly start to open my eyes. Trying to get rid of all the sleep in the slits of my eye's I look over at my bedside table in search of my iPod. I see it a quickly unlock it,'That can't be right' I say 1:30 why am I up at 1:30 whatever if I'm up I'm up I go to my wardrobe alright these a outfit already picked up from the headband to my shoelaces I wait a minute a thought pops into my head, Ilse was in my room poor thing she doesn't sleep At all anymore but she won't take pills for it. So how am I meant to help her? Anyway I decide to go into her room she now lives with me and my family when came back form live in the artist colony Ilse's living on the flood wearing a long white blouse and over the knee black and white socks the smallest smile came to her face when she saw me she open and mouth and starting singing 'Get on the floor, baby lose control  
>Just work your body and let it go<br>If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
>Hey Britney<br>We can dance all night long', 'Back to bed birthday princess' 'Wait, did Moritz came over?' 'You'll find out soon enough, sleep well'.

When in my room again I start to think about what Ilse said Birthday princess my birthday my birthday was on the 5th of May. What is she on about anyway back to dreaming for me. I close my eyes again think of the events that took place last year I stop think it's making me feel bad I then go back to sleep.

It's Saturday, the fourth term of school starts tomorrow what fun. Let me explain this to you. My name is Wendla Bergman I used to live in a very small town in Germany. It was the only life I knew, a life of going to church almost daily, where I was only allowed to play with my childhood friend that where girls and I didn't really knew how to feel about being forced to stop seeing my best friends guess it don't really remember. My mother made the decision leave Germany sixteen months ago, Ilse come with us and Moritz with Ilse. Moritz mother and father also come to begin new and 'better' life. My form that point on was bordering so I won't tell what I did because it's pointless. Ilse walks into my room and asks me to sit down. I ask if there's anything wrong , she simply shakes her head and says 'Melchior is here'


	2. Author's note

**Hello!**

**Long time no see :) sorry it has taken me so long to update, but it will be coming soonish.**

**As for face claims to the story I picture all the original boradway cast with some of my own little changes to the relationships, which I hope you will enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Ilse in a joy filled tone

"its 11:30 now what time did mama go to bed?" I asked

"9 and she's been asleep for an hour and half. Nothing will wake her, so what are you still standing here for Wendy?"

"I need a minute it, oh fuck!" I saying covering my mouth as I run to the bathroom to vomit, I then feel my curls being lifted up and away from the sides of my face. "Thank you Ilse."

"No need to thank me liebling."

Melchior! oh how I missed hearing his sweet voice. Was he really right now? Could I just be in a beautiful dream? I turn to him I stare in to his soft blue eyes, how safe I felt with him looking back at me. I couldn't hold it in any more I throw my arms around his neck he then lefts us to our feet I don't remember him being this strong, but dwelling on the past right now would be simple idiotic.

"You're really here." I say as he places me on my feet I must have been so caught up in the moment I haven't realized that we walked out of the toilet. "I love you Melchior."

"I love you too." He leans down to kiss me, his lips on mine sweet and soft and long overdue. Melchior then lefts his lips from mine and holds me. I then turn my head to see Ilse with an expression of a young child on Christmas morning.

"Hey, Melchi." Said Mortiz who then appeared besides Ilse. Melchior kissed me on my check and slowly walked towards Mortiz hugged him and said "You gave me quite a scare dear friend." "Sorry Melchior, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Mortiz smiling a nervous grin, Melchior patted Mortiz on the back and turn to Ilse who still grinned like a child "Thank you for keeping my liebling safe."

"No problem, you did the same for me when I was gone." Ilse grin faded into a small smile as she held hands with Mortiz. "It's late we should all get some sleep with it you know being a new school year and all tomorrow."

"I agreed." I said yawning lightly

"I will wake you up at 3 Melchior so we can leave before Mrs. Bergman wakes up." Said Mortiz

"Okay." Said Melchior

"Good night." We all said going into our rooms we share, I lead him to my bed he lies do next to me and for the first time in months I peacefully.


End file.
